Semiconductor lithography wafers are typically placed in an oven module for baking, usually after lithographical exposure. Although important to the manufacturing process, such post-exposure baking can cause problems if the wafer is not uniformly heated. During baking, the wafer will often warp in an unpredictable manner. Such warping leads to non-uniform heating, since some portions of the wafer may be closer to the heating element than other portions of the wafer. Non-uniform heating of the wafer can cause problems with the final product, such as the creation of non-uniform circuitry features.